Crisis
by WindyCity96
Summary: When the Legends are attacked by Kronos, they get help from an expected ally. But will this hero help them stop Vandal Savage, or tear the team apart?
1. Chapter 1

"Boba Fett's back!" The legends quickly scrambled at the sound of Heatwave's warning. They had just left the Star City of 2046, only to have Kronos back on their tail.

"Gotta admit Hunter, your bosses are sure getting their money's worth," Snart commented.

"Everybody, strap in!" Rip ordered as he took the controls "GIDEON, how are our weapons systems?"

"Weapons systems at 47%"

"Didn't we just finish fixing this bucket?" Jax asked.

"Our repairs in 2046 were directed toward directed flight capabilities," Rip informed "I assumed we'd have more time for the weapons."

"Then you'd better do some fancy flying, Captain."

Rip smirked. "Mr. Snart, I'll have you know that when it comes to flying, I put all other Time Maters to shame." Rip then displayed the full extent of his aerial skills, using moves and techniques that 21st pilots could only dream of.

Snart wasn't impressed. "Hate to break it to you Top Gun, he's still on our tail!"

"Yes, I daresay that I've met my match."

"Not comforting!" Kendra commented.

"Sensors indicate that Kronos' weapons system have locked onto us," GIDEON informed.

"That's it," Ray stated "I'm taking the fight to Kronos."

"Your ATOM suit is an ingenious feat of technology, Mr. Palmer. However I doubt it was designed to survive the conditions of the Temporal Zone. GIDEON, divert power to automated weapons repair," Rip instructed "and alert me the second Kronos fires. Everybody, hold on tight. It's going to get bumpy."

As the Legends glanced around nervously, GIDEON informed them that Kronos had fired a barrage of missiles. "Rip, do something!" Sara ordered.

"Working on it. GIEON, status update on weapons capabilities."

"Defensive weapons now functional."

"FIRE!" The Waverider unleased a flurry of short range flares, distorting the missiles guidance systems and causing them to crash and detonate upon each other, leaving the Waverider shaken but still intact. Rip wasn't pleased "Bullocks. Kronos just fired another missile. GIDEON, can we return fire?"

"Negative. Guidance systems not responding."

"The shock from the impact must've damaged the sensors," Rip theorized.

Jax paled. "So we're sitting ducks?!"

"It would appear so," Rip admitted "GIDEON, divert all power to shields now. The rest of you, brace for impact!" As the missile closed in a strange object appeared in the time stream: A small red blur, surrounded in golden light. It sped past Kronos' ship, catching up to the Waverider in a matter of seconds. It rushed toward the missile as it closed in, grabbing it and directing it away from the Waverider without a second to spare. The missile went off only moments later, harmlessly shaking the ship and sending the red object spiraling through the time stream. Rip gasped. "What in blazes was that?"

Snart recognized it immediately. "That was the Flash."

"We have to help him." Ray unstrapped his harness and got up, struggling to keep his balance as Rip tried to shake Kronos. "I need my suit."

"Mr. Palmer I specifically told you not,"

"The Flash just saved our lives Rip," the Atom reminded "and if we don't do something soon, he's going to fall out of the Temporal Zone."

"Even if your suit can hold up long enough for you the reach the Flash, Kronos will shoot you down the second you leave the ship."

"Not if we provide some well needed cover fire," Stein glanced at his partner

Jax nodded. "Let's do it."

Rip groaned, knowing full well that there was no talking them alright out of it "Fine. But be careful. I will do my best to preoccupy the majority of Kronos' attention."

The Atom and Firestorm quickly soared from the Waverider, each headed accomplish their objectives. As soon as Firestorm got close to Kronos' ship, the bounty hunter fired two brigt orbs of light. "Laser cannons," Jax scoffed "of course, he has laser cannons!"

" _Stay focused, Jefferson,"_ Stein psychically instructed _"We need to buy Raymond time to reach Barry."_

"Chill Grey," Jax responded "I got this." The Nuclear Man tucked and rolled around the enemy fire, closing in on the side of Kronos' ship and unleashed two fiery blasts on its near its wing, causing the entire ship to tremble. "Let's see Kronos deal with that."

"I've got eyes on Barry," Ray said over the coms, "Aw man, it looks like he's out cold."

"Mr. Palmer, you need reach the Flash before he slips out of the Temporal Zone," Rip instructed "if he does, he will be lost in both space and time."

"On it," Ray accelerated his suit, desperately reaching for Barry as he tumbled weightlessly the Temporal Zone, the increased gravity of the Zone cracking his facial plate of his mask "Starting to see what you were talking about the with the Temporal Zone."

"Think you can hurry it up, Ray?" Jax asked as he dodged and circled around Kronos' ship "Because Kronos is shooting a little too close for comfort."

"I've… almost got him," Ray assured, his hand just missing the Flash's arm.

"Your suit can't take much more of enhanced gravity," Rip warned "you have to get out of there now!"

"Not…without Barry," Ray groaned poured on as speed as he could, The Flash just out of reach, his suit starting to crack under the pressure. "Just… a little…more."

"You're nearing the edge of the Temporal Zone!" Rip shouted "Pull up now!"

"Almost…there…," Ray's voice was breathy and strained, his eyes starting to blur "Barry… hang on…"

"RAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ray woke up in the medbay with a panicked start, taking a sharp breath as he struggled to sit upright. "Easy," Kendra told him as she forced him to lie back down "you've got three cracked ribs. You're lucky Firestorm was able to reach you before you slipped out of Temporal Zone."

Ray's response was one word "Barry?"

Kendra smiled. "He's in the other room."

* * *

"How's he doing?"

Stein looked back as the younger half of Firestorm entered the room, as the Flash lay sleeping on the medical table. "He's stable. Though GIDEON is uncertain of when he'll regain consciousness."

Jax nodded. "His suit look different to you?"

Stein frowned, finally noticing the unfamiliar bright red hue of the speeder's suit "Yes. It appears that Mr. Ramon has made some modifications."

"So, this is a future Barry."

"Possibly. Though, we won't for certain until he wakes up." Barry groaned as the sound of voices stirred him from his sleep, his eyes blurry as a gentle hand kept him from sitting up "Easy, Mr. Allen. I doubt even your regenitive healing is that effective."

Barry's eyes widened. "Martin Stein?"

The old professor smiled. "Judging by your expression I suspect you're surprised to see me?"

"You're alive!" Barry laughed as he shot up from his bed, pulling the professor into a warm hug.

Stein chuckled. "It is good to see you too, Barry. I believe you remember Jefferson?"

"What's up B?" Jax offered his hand, only to have the Flash offer the same greeting he gave Stein "Okay. Bro hug works too."

"Where have you guys been?" Barry asked. "Nobody's heard from you guys in years!"

"Yep, definitely future Barry," Jax confirmed.

"Hope it's not too late to get in on the love fest."

Barry's face morphed into a surprised scowl as he heard a voice he could've gone another ten years without knowing. "You."

Leonard Snart offered a cold smile. "Hello Flash. Miss me?"

* * *

"Mr. Palmer, how are you feeling?"

Ray groaned as the Master came into greet him "Like I've been used as a Mirakuru soldier punching bag."

Rip chuckled. "Hopefully that'll teach you to listen to my advice the next time you feel like doing something reckless."

"Probably not," Ray disputed "assuming that next time includes going after a friend that's in trouble. I'm stubborn that way." Ray sighed "how's the Flash?"

Rip jumped as he and Ray heard a loud crash through the hall, the Flash speeding by in a crimson blur. "It appears he is getting reacquainted with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory."

* * *

"I don't know what rock you and Heatwave crawled out of Snart," Barry snarled as Mick stood over his partner, his gun trained on the speedster's chest. "But you should've stayed there."

Snart groaned as he rose to his feet. "Take it easy, Flash. Remember our deal."

"You kidnapped Jax and Professor Stein," Barry challenged "deal's off."

"Barry, wait!"

The speedster whipped his head around saw a sight he couldn't believe "Ray?" Barry turned around and glared at Snart as the Atom struggled to stand upright. "What did you do to him?"

"Snart didn't do anything," Ray disputed "We weren't kidnapped, were recruited, Snart and Mick too."

"Recruited?" Barry repeated "by who?"

"That would be me," Barry's eyes narrowed as he was greeted by a British man in a brown trench coat "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rip Hunter."

* * *

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight," Barry stood on the bridge as he rubbed his temples, the Legends standing before him "you're telling me that the reason nobody's heard from any of you after all these years, is because you've been running around in a time traveling space ship, trying to erase a four thousand immortal from history."

"That is the abridged version, yes," Stein confirmed "it is a thrilling opportunity, isn't it?"

"Are you out of your minds!?"

Stein blinked at the condescending snarl in Barry's voice "I thought you would be supportive."

"Supportive? How could I support something this stupid?" Barry disputed "You of all people should know what happens when you screw around with time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kendra asked.

"The singularity that occurred over Central City," Stein informed "it was caused by u-,"

"By me," Barry interrupted "I traveled back in time to stop the Reverse-Flash from killing my mother. And all I did was destroy half of Central City and get two of my friends killed," Barry ran a weary hand over his face as the painful memories ran though his head "that's how I found your ship. I was on my way back."

Ray frowned. "The singularity happened months ago. If you were on your way back from before that happened, how do you know Jax and Kendra?"

Stein's eyes widened "Oh my word. You're him."

Barry nodded. "Yeah."

Stein's face morphed into an excited smiled "Now it all makes sense. The alterations to your suit. Your older appearance."

"You mind cluing in the rest of us, Grey?"

"On the night of Nora Allen's murder, there were two versions of the Flash present on that day," Stein elaborated "one from 2015 and another-,"

"From the future," Barry finished "one who'd spent the past ten years of his life fighting the Reverse-Flash and kept him from killing eleven year-old Barry Allen while the Barry Allen of 2015 told his mother goodbye."

Stein nodded. "That my friends, is the Barry Allen that stands before us today."

Sara's head was starting hurt "So…you're from the future?"

Barry nodded. "About nine years, give or take a couple months. Now if you guys don't mind, I'd really like to go back to my own time."

"Certainly Mr. Allen," Rip obliged "Just give us the exact date, and we can have you back home in time for dinner."

Barry let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. The date is April 24th, 2024."


	3. Chapter 3

The second Barry said those words, Rip's blood ran cold. "Professor Stein, a word."

Frowning, the elder half of Firestorm followed the Time Master into his private study. "Captain Hunter, why aren't we preparing to send Mr. Allen, home?"

"We can't send him home."

Stein blinked. "What do you mean we can't send him home?"

"Because…of this."

Rip pulled up a holographic image of a Central City newspaper, its mainline making Stein's head spin. "Flash vanishes during Crisis?"

Rip nodded. "The night prior to this publication, Mr. Allen was caught in his most violent confrontation with the Revesre-Flash. Afterwards, the two speedsters vanished without a trace, never to be seen or heard from again. Many believed that the Flash had died during this battle, but one researcher had another theory," Rip countered "that the reason the Flash disappeared is because he was lost in time. The question then became where and when did the Flash disappear to? I believe I have found the answer to that theory. What if the reason that no one has seen Barry Allen since 2024 is the same reason that Sara Lance and Ray Palmer are unaccounted for in Star City 2046? Because he is here, on the Waverider?"

"You want to recruit him."

Rip nodded. "When the Green Arrow and the Flash fought alongside Kendra and Carter in 2015, it led to longest absence of Vandal Savage in history. He could be the key to helpping us tip the scale Mr. Stein," Rip insisted.

"Then why aren't you telling him this yourself?"

"Cleary, Mr. Allen is not the most supportive fan of time travel," Rip reminded "But we were to approach him together,"

Stein nodded in understanding. "I have never known Mr. Allen to turn away when there are people in need."

* * *

"No. No way. Absolutely not!"

"Barry, will you please listen to reason?"

Barry laughed as he Stein and Rip followed him out of the Captain's study "You expect me to jump on this, this crazy train just because of some newspaper? Time travel must be messing with your head."

"You could help us save countless lives!"

"Or we could get them all killed!" Barry countered "Have you forgotten what happened to Eddie, Stein? To Ronnie?"

Stein's face turned solemn at the mention of his fallen partner. "I will never forgot what happened to Ronald."

Barry looked at him questionably. "Then why are you willing to do something that could cause a tragedy ten times worse? When the Reverse-Flash was erased from history, it caused a wormhole that destroyed half of Central City. You do the same thing to Savage, a man who's existed for four thousand years," he reminded "and it could cause singularity that could suck up the entire planet!"

"Mr. Hunter's technology allows us to predicts such anomalies so we can prevent them."

"I have a family back home!" Barry revealed "a wife and two kids. Two wonderful, beautiful kids. Three year-old twins. I know what it's like to grow up without a father and I will not put my kids through the same thing."

"I remember when my son was three," said Rip as his heart broke at the mention of his family "he used to have me check for monsters in the closest before he went to bed. Sometimes I'd come in with my gun and pretend I was going to shoot the beats on sight," Rip chuckled sadly "my wife hated that. But it made him feel safe."

"It's a father's job to make them feel safe."

Rip nodded. "But you've seen real monsters haven't you Mr. Allen? And they don't hide under children's beds or live in closets. They walk among us every day, waiting for a moment to strike. You have made it your life mission to rid Central City of its monsters, but I am here to tell you that there is no greater monster on this world than Vandal Savage," Rip promised intensely "Now am asking you, one parent to another, to help us rid the world of him before he destroys it."

Barry looked the Time Master in the eye, his voice sympathetic and absolute "I know you all are trying to do the right thing. But this plan, it's too dangerous," he insisted "I'm sorry. But the answer is no."


End file.
